1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth headset, and more specifically, to a Bluetooth headset with a retractable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of communication technology, wireless communication (e.g. Bluetooth, WiFi, etc.) is used widely in daily life. As a result, many signal transmission designs are changed from substantial wired connection to wireless connection. A Bluetooth headset is one of the most representative examples.
A Bluetooth headset may be utilized for transmitting audio signals wirelessly through Bluetooth wireless communication technology. In other words, a user just needs to clip the Bluetooth headset onto his ear to receive audio signals (e.g. answering the phone, listening to music, etc.) within Bluetooth communication range (10 m to 100 m). Thus, instead of limited mobility dictated by length of a headset cord, the user has unlimited mobility within the Bluetooth communication range. As mentioned above, a Bluetooth headset may perform audio transmission wirelessly. However, the Bluetooth headset is typically powered by a battery, and thus requires an external power cord for connecting to a power supply to recharge when power of the Bluetooth headset is insufficient. This presents great inconvenience to the user when recharging the Bluetooth headset if the user is not carrying a corresponding power cord.
Furthermore, in general, the Bluetooth headset usually has a built-in memory unit for allowing the user to execute data reading or writing operations, such as recording to/from the phone, or playing back a recording. However, limited storage space of the built-in memory unit usually does not meet the user's needs for data storage.